


Hell Hath No Fury

by Lyall_Grimm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Child Abuse, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Grimm/pseuds/Lyall_Grimm
Summary: Shiro, a demon, has grown bored of the demon realm and takes a trip to the mortal realm. Upon arriving Shiro meets a young Keith, who has had a rough life. Shiro deciding to help him, teaches him something that could save his life. Rated 'T' for implied violence and gore, and some language.





	Hell Hath No Fury

Deep within the deserts of Nevada there is a place that no humans will dare to tread. For there lies a structure that strikes fear into their hearts and causes all animals to flee its presence. A demonic portal, of course hidden from the visual spectrum of the humans, however they could still feel the malevolence that comes off of it in sharp waves. The portal opened, a kaleidoscope of purples, blacks, and reds shifting to allow a lone figure to step out.   


Bored Golden eyes took in the sights, though there was not much to see given that the portal deposited the demon into the middle of nowhere. Behind them a long-haired cat, roughly the size of a medium sized dog stepped out behind them, it’s black fur making it so that it immediately felt the suffocating heat that surround them.   


_ “Master, you shouldn’t stay in that form, many of the lower beings will become frightened and the King would be very displeased if they found out the truth of their world.” _

  
The demon listened to the voice of his familiar as it rang through his head. Stretching their arms above their head, they slowly hid their proud demonic features. Black feathered wings faded into their back into tattoos that were hidden by the grey long sleeve shirt that they wore underneath their black vest. Next to go was the waist length black hair with a white streak in the front, soon it was a military cut with a small tuft of white in the front. And finally their eyes, the once cold yellow eyes faded to a dark grey almost black irises.

  
“Is this better?” He inquired looking towards his demonic familiar.

  
Said familiar dipped it’s head and then proceeded to hide its own demonic features, which were only the small horns that poked out of its long fur. Watching as it’s master opened another portal, easier to travel long distances this way, he followed.

  
_“Master, why are we in the lower beings realm?”_

_  
_ Deciding that talking as he normally would with the familiar would make him seem crazy he answered through the mental link they shared, _“Because the new king is worse than the last and I didn’t feel like dealing with the change in power. Plus, the lower beings world is actually very interesting and it's been a bit since we last saw it, who knows what's changed.”_

_  
“Are you sure you are a demon Master?”_

  
He glared towards his familiar, grey eyes shifting between its human and demonic color. But decided not to answer the sarcastic question from his familiar and instead took in the surroundings that the portal had brought them to. They were in a park by his guess, though their were some odd metal contraptions in a sandbox that he had never seen before that made him wonder if he was right about his assumption. However, the thought was answered as he finally took notice of the tiny beings crawling all over it. Ah, it’s for the children to play on. How interesting. Walking over to one of the benches situated outside of the play area, he sat and watched as the children played.

  
Children were rare in the demonic world seeing as most demons were created in a form that was full grown. But, there were a few exceptions, like the half-demons that were born and grew unlike pure-bloods. That was what he was, a halfling, powerful unlike his other kin, but not a pureblood. Shaking out of his inner musings he noticed a young child separate from the rest. Most children sought out others of their age, so this seemed very strange to the demon.

  
The child was maybe 6 or 7 in human years, with shaggy black hair styled in a mullet, How strange for a child to have a style like that. However it was when the child looked up, feeling eyes on it, that the demon was taken by surprise. The child’s eyes were purple, which was almost impossible for a human child to have. The next thing the demon noticed was the bruises that dotted the child's arms and the prominent one that graced his face. Aren’t the lower beings supposed to cherish their young?

  
Standing the demon walked over towards the young boy. The boy seemed skittish, immediately standing as the demon came within his perceived personal space bubble and taking a defensive stance.  
“You have no reason to be afraid of me, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

  
The boy glared at him before replying, “Why shouldn’t I be, your an adult.”

  
The demon laughed, it was soft, and if it weren’t for the fact he knew what he was it could’ve almost been something one of the happy-go-lucky winged rats would have soundly like. “I am not like those that you are usually surrounded by. I have no reason to hurt someone I know is weaker than me.” He commented taking in more of the boys appearance. It was a sad sight to see one so young with a gaze of one who has seen too much.

  
The boy shifted, stance softening but still ready to run should the adult pose a threat, “You’d be the first.”

  
The demon tilted his head, much like how his familiar would do it if he were curious about something. “What’s your name child?”

  
The boy’s stance immediately tightened back up, like a snake ready to strike, “Why should I tell you, you’re just a stranger.”

  
The demon sighed, “My name is Shiro,” smirking down at the boy he continued, “And now we aren’t strangers anymore.”

  
Both stared at one another, one gaze calm and curious, the other distrustful but also a bit curious. The boy loosened his stance once more and gazed into Shiro's grey eyes, "My name is Keith. Happy?"

"Very."

"You’re a weird adult," Keith muttered sitting back down on the grass. Shiro glanced around before joining the young boy on the ground gaining him a strange look from purple eyes.

“And you’re a weird child.”

Silence descended upon the two, neither one wanting to break it, however Shiro had a few questions that he wanted answered. “Why are you all bruised?”

Keith froze at the question, almost as if he were a deer caught in headlights. Shiro realized it was fear,  _ Why is this is child giving off so much fear? _

“Keith?”

Purple eyes side glanced at Shiro, reluctance filling the fearful orbs. “Why should I tell you, it’s not like you can do anything.”

Shiro paused and pondered the statement. Technically he was right Shiro couldn’t do anything, however not because he was useless like most humans, but because the new king would probably be very angry with Shiro should he reveal any secrets of the demonic realm. But, this was different then the usual situation were it not Keith and instead another human child. Well, it wasn’t like Shiro liked the new King so why not break a few rules.

“I actually can,” he finally answered.

Keith tilted his head, turning fully to look at the stranger that had randomly decided to talk to him, “How?”

“Easily. However you have to tell me where you got the bruises, then I will tell you.”

Keith sighed heavily, he wanted help. He lived in hell, but this was a stranger. Could he be trusted? With great reluctance he answered Shiro’s request, “My foster parents aren’t the nicest people in the world and these bruises are the result.”

So that was why, it made sense in the long run, were his birth parents around they wouldn’t have harmed him.  _ Interesting. _ Looking around Shiro retrieved a stick, “The way I can help you is by teaching you a magic symbol that will protect you from harm.” He knew the child wouldn’t believe the truth so sugar coating it was most likely the easiest way to convince the child to summon him, after all if he knew it was a demonic symbol he was writing he may not use it. Humans did have an irrational fear of demon’s, though most of the time it was Angels who were the worst of the bunch.

Keith seemed sceptical of the ‘magic’ the stranger was going to teach him, but the hope that he held deep in his heart wanted to believe it to be true. So he watched as the stranger drew a weird symbol into the ground. To Keith it looked like the Naruto character Sasuke’s clan symbol, a fan, although it was disconnected with a tear in the middle. “How will this protect me? Magic isn’t real after all.”

Shiro smiled, it was cold and almost predatory in a way, “Trust me, if you draw it on your floor when you think something bad is going to happen, it will work. 100% guarantee.”

The boy was skeptical, but memorized it anyway. Anything was better, even a trick, than the hell he would go home to. This simple thought made him wonder what time it was, he easily lost time when he was in his own head. Glance up to the sky, he panicked, the sun was setting painting the sky in ominous oranges and reds. If he didn’t get home soon, he would be in serious trouble. Quickly standing he looked at Shiro, “I’m sorry, but I need to go home now. Bye weird stranger named Shiro,” He said choppily as he sprinted towards his home.

Shiro just watched the child leave wondering if he would use the knowledge he had just given him. Though it was probably unlikely, the child,  _ Keith,  _ he reminded himself, had seemed very sceptical. Shiro continued sitting there as the sky soon became a black sheet filled with randomly scattered white dots. He contemplated why he had given the child his summoning sign, it was unlike him, after all it wasn’t uncommon for children to live in abusive homes. So why?

_ “You did it because the child reminded you of yourself.” _

Shiro glanced at his familiar,  _ “That isn’t true Black.” _ he responded mentally. Although, his familiar may be on to something, but he didn’t want to give him the credit. His ego didn’t need more of a boost than it already had.

_ “That is a really stupid name. Can’t I have a better one?”   _ his familiar whined petulantly.

_ “No.” _

Black sulked as Shiro waited, something within him told him that Keith would use it. A dark smirk graced his face and his eyes faded back to yellow.  _ Tonight might be fun after all. _

 

***

 

It was 3am when he finally felt the pull of the call. It was finally time, the kid really had used it. Opening a portal, he allowed the pull of the call to guide him to where Keith would be. Opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. It was easy for Shiro to see, his eyes able to see in the dark thanks to his demonic blood. The room wasn’t what he expected, it was a small room, probably designed to be a quaint nursery for a baby; However instead in was jammed with a cheap rickety bed, probably not something anyone should be sleeping on, next to it was a cardboard box, which, to Shiro, seemed to be acting as a side table for the bed. There was probably a closet, which Shiro found on the left wall, it honestly could barely be called a closet, but that was it’s function, probably. 

“Shiro?” a small voice whispered. 

Looking around Shiro finally pinpointed where the voice had come from, Keith was under the bed. Kneeling down he got to Keith’s level, “Keith, why are you under the bed?” 

The boy refused to move, confused as to why and how Shiro had suddenly appeared in his room. “Better question, how did you get in here?” he whispered.

“You summoned me.” He made it seem as if it were obvious as to he had arrived into the closed off room.

“Oka- I summoned you?” Keith was seriously confused now. He had done as Shiro had showed him and drew the symbol on the floor not expecting anything to happen. But, apparently he was wrong. It really was magic.

“I’m a demon Keith, that symbol I showed you was the symbol used to summon me to you. Now can you come out from under there, this is a very uncomfortable position.” he replied easily reaching under the bed to give Keith a hand. 

The boy took it, dazed as he was, and allowed the demon to pull him out from under the bed, from his safety, and set him down on the thin matterase of his bed. It was then he noticed the giant cat that sat behind Shiro watching the door, “What the hell?” His voice was soft but both Shiro and Black heard the comment.

“Ah, that’s right I never introduced you to Black, he was hunting around the park while we were talking.” Shiro commented taking in Keith’s face as he stared at his familiar.

Keith glanced at Shiro than black at the cat, “Black? What kind of lame name is that?”

Black jumped up and twisted around to face the two,  _ “I told you it was lame!” _

Keith jumped as the cat’s voice rang through his head, “It talks!?” he whisper yelled, remembering to be quiet. He had had a reason for drawing the symbol after all.

Black looked affronted, yellow eyes narrowing as a growl emanated from his body,  _ “Of course I can talk!” _

Shiro sighed, knowing that if he didn’t stop the pending storm soon, it would go on forever. Black was just too argumentative, and apparently so was Keith. _ Great, now there’s two. _

“Children, Enough.” Both Black and Keith snapped their attention towards the demon, “Now, Keith, is there a reason you summoned me?”

Keith deflated like a balloon, “Honestly I didn’t think it would work.”

“So, you summoned me for no reason?” Shiro pondered.

The boy’s head snapped up, “No! I had a reason.”

“Then what’s the reason?”

Silence.

“Keith?”

Keith brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making himself smaller. A soft sigh escaped his lips. “My adopted parents have been… Drinking.”

Shiro tilted his head, Black copying the move, both curious as the the relevance of the information, “Why is this important?”

“They are the worst when they are drunk, or even tipsy. They hate me, and with some of their inhibitions down… I was afraid that they could harm me badly. So I used the symbol you taught in hopes that maybe I could stop them before they could harm me.” He reasoned.

Shiro found Keith’s thought process interesting. However, before he could answer, a loud banging sound rattled the door.

“BOY!” the voice was slurred and Shiro’s guess that was because of the amount of alcohol consumed, the owner hadn’t thought to open the door with the door handle quite yet.

Making a quick decision, he looked at Keith, “Get under the bed, and unless you think you can handle it, close your eyes.” he commanded, eyes changing from an unseen grey to a glowing yellow.

Keith didn’t hesitate to listen to the commanding tone of Shiro and slid under the bed, eyes turned out to watch what would happen. No matter what he wanted to see what the demon he had recently met would do.

Shiro stood calmly, back toward Keith, facing the oncoming threat. So, he wasn’t surprised when the door banged open to reveal a heavy set man, with beady eyes and a balding head. Shiro also wasn’t surprised when he could smell the alcohol on the human, despite him being a good 6 feet away.  _ Must have drank a lot if I can smell it all the way over here. _

The man didn’t seem to notice Shiro standing there as he took a swig of the vodka bottle in his hand, “Boy! Where are you!?” he called out, hazed eyes looking for the small child. Shiro waited until the man finally took notice of him. 

The drunk man narrowed his eyes trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. “Who the hell are you? How’d you get in here?” he barked out.

Keith who was still under the bed jumped slightly at his voice, that voice he knew all too well. It meant that his adoptive father was far past the bullshit he could handle. However, Shiro was unfazed.

“I am Shiro, and I was summoned to protect the child you wish to harm,” he stated simply, watching the human with a bored expression.

The human swayed, not really comprehending what was said, but deciding that the stranger was probably a threat seeing as he was in Keith’s room. Which would mean nothing good for him if the authorities found out what was going on. So, he took a swing at ‘Shiro’. This was the final mistake he made.

Shiro easily caught it, hand curling around the man’s chubby fist, “Now, that was uncalled for,” Shiro let his humanish form slowly melt back into the form he felt most comfortable in. Hair grew out, wings protruded from his back, grey eyes switched to bright yellow. This wasn’t his true form but it would work for what needed to be done that night. 

Shiro savored it as he watched the humans bravado crumble into nothing, fear taking its place. He couldn’t form words, who could when face to face with a demon.

A cruel smile stretched a crossed Shiro’s face, “Fear looks so nice on you,” he slowly twisted the humans arm until it cracked and groaned from the force of it. Shiro’s smile grew in cruelty as he took in the humans scream when the arm finally gave way and broke, “That must hurt, but don’t worry the pain you’ll go through tonight will be much worse,” he leaned closer to the humans ear, “However, it will only last tonight and when I’m done, you will be joining me in hell.”

Shiro could immediately smell the urine the human had released.  _ Tonight was going to be fun. _

“Black.”

The familiar sauntered up to his master and sat next to him, yellow eyes glaring at the human male,  _ “Yes, Master?” _

“I want you to open a portal and take Keith to the park, I don’t want him here when I kill these human’s.”

Black dipped his head and walked back over to Keith,  _ “Come Child, we must take our leave.”  _

Keith stayed silent but crawled out from under the bed and joined the large black cat. When the portal opened he allowed Black to nose him through, knowing that if he stayed he would see something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Before joining the child, Black paused.

_ “Why are you doing this?” _

Shiro didn’t glance toward his familiar, instead choosing to keep an eye on the human that would become his toy, “Because you were right.” he answered.

Black dipped his head in acknowledgment and joined Keith through the portal. He may want to help Shiro kill the humans, but this was now personal to his master. So it was an easy choice to step back and allow him to do as he wished. Just so long as he was allowed to eat whatever was left of the humans, though there probably won't be much left. 

Stepping out of the portal he looked at Keith and sat next him him. The child seemed worried about something, mind easily lost in thought. 

_ “Child what is wrong?” _

Keith snapped back to the real world and glanced at the demon cat, “What will happen to me now? I’m not stupid, I know Shiro is going to kill them, but if he does…. What is gonna happen to me?” he asked softly.

_ “That is something you will have to ask Master once he’s done and joins us here,” _ Black replied climbing into Keith’s lap, hoping to comfort the child as they both waited for Shiro to join them. Maybe the child will go with them.

 

***

 

Shiro stood, blood dripping from his pale skin as he took in the scene he had so painstakingly created.  _ That had truly been fun, _ he thought gleefully as he licked the blood off of his fingers. He had shown the two humans just a taste of what their souls would experience down in the bowels of hell, sadly because they were still mortal they had only lasted a few hours, 3 at most. But the fun he had had with them despite that had been glorious. 

Coming down from the high he had been under having fun with them he finally remembered why he had done all this.  _ Keith.  _ Looking down at his clothes he took in his appearance. He was basically a walking nightmare covered in blood, guts and other unknown fluids and pieces. “This will scare the kid worse then these two sorry excuses for mortals ever could’ve,” he muttered to himself.

Flicking his wrist he cleaned himself up and returned to a more presentable and human-ish state. “Better.”

Walking over the bodies careful not to step in the pools of blood Shiro made his way back to Keiths sorry excuse for a room. Stepping through the entry way he took a good look over the room mind lost in thought. He had just killed two humans, and now he had to figure out what to do with the child that was to be left in the aftermath. He couldn’t just leave him, something just didn’t feel right to do that to the boy. Though, he didn’t know what else to do. If he did in fact leave the child he would condemn him to a live of house jumping because the first, or was it not his first?, foster family had been killed so brutally leaving only him as the survivor. But there was something about the child, something different.  _ I wonder. Could… Could he be like me?  _

With a shaky plan in place, Shiro grabbed a bag that he had found in the closet, stuffed Keith’s clothes into it and opened the portal. If he was right then he may be able to help Keith after all.

 

***

 

Blacks head shot up as he watched the purple and red portal open. A cattish smirk graced his face as he watched his master step through looking as if he hadn’t just bathed in blood, but the demonic cat could smell in strongly on his master.  _ “How’d it go?”  _ he asked.

Shiro took in the picture before him, a small smile on his face. Keith was curled up next to black using the demonic feline as a pillow, though it seemed that his familiar didn’t mind it to much. “There are leftovers for you to have at if that is what you meant.” he replied, closing the portal behind him. 

_ “Oh goodie,” _ the cat replied happily, licking his teeth at the thought of the meal his master had so kindly left for him. Deciding that it was his turn to have some fun he poked the young child who was laying on him back into a wakeful state.

Keith rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up more as he sat up. “Wha-,” his statement was interrupted by a yawn, “What’s up Black?” He mumbled. It was hard to blink the sleep from his eyes, however when he heard a soft chuckle, his head snapped up. “Shiro!” he yelled in surprise, he stood hastily and made his way over to the demon.

“Why hello Keith,” Shiro replied easily, “Did you sleep well?”

Purple eyes glared up a the demon, “Cut the crap. Are they…. Are they gone?” he inquired, nervousness vibrating his small body.  _ Pull it together, what he did was good.  _ He scolded himself mentally, but it was hard to ignore the small thought taking root in the back of his head, _ What will happen to me now? _

Shiro smiled and got down to Keiths level, “Yes, they will never hurt you again.”

Keith smiled hesitantly, glad to know that at least that his tormentors couldn’t harm him anymore. It was short lived however, because now the thought at the back of his head grew louder. Glancing down at the grass below his socked feet, he finally spoke the thought allowed, “What’s going to happen to me now?”

Shiro took in the hunched, almost fearful, posture Keith had adopted when he spoke the question. Shiro knew his plan was still half baked at best, but if he was right then he could take Keith with him, if not, well he’d find him a good family to take care of him. He also may watch over the child if the latter choice became the only choice. But that was a bridge to cross when he arrived there. 

“Black why don’t you go clean up the mess I made, if you would be so kind,” Shiro asked his familiar.

Black dipped his head and disappeared knowing that Shiro needed to be alone with the boy now.  _ Hopefully the Child will come with us, he is pretty cute for a young one,  _ Black thought as he vanished.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s chin as brought purple eyes up to his, “I would like to try something if you’re not too against it. It will probably hurt, but if what I believe proves true you will come with me to my home. If you so choose that is.”

Keith was sceptical, Shiro may have been better than the adults he had known previously, he was still a demon. “What are you going to do?”

Shiro sat on the grass, motioning for Keith to join him, “I’m going to pump a bit of magic through you to see if you are like me.” he stated simply.

“Like you?”

“Yes like me,” he answered, “You see, while I may be a demon, I am not a pureblood. I’m what is called a halfling, I was created from the union of a demon and a human. I have reason to suspect that you, Keith are like me, a halfling.”

Keith was shocked, “You think I’m a demon?” he whispered. Inside his mind was going a mile a minute. I could be a demon? Is that why everyone hated me? Is that why my foster parents abused me? Is that why my birth parents left me? Is that why-

“Kei..”

“Keith!” Shiro stook the boys shoulders getting him to leave his head and the turbulent thoughts that were going through his head, dull purple eyes blinked at him regaining their focus, “Being a demon isn’t a bad thing Keith, especially a halfling, it means your strong and powerful and if I’m right, you can train to make it so that no one will ever hurt you again.” He reasoned trying to stop the panic attack that was brewing in Keith.

“Bu-But that would make m-me a monster..” 

Shiro drew the boy into a hug, the gesture unfamiliar to both but becoming easier as the seconds ticked by. “Keith, I’m a demon and probably a good example of a monster. I have done many things in my long life that I am not proud of, but you don’t have to be like that, there are many demons who are actually very kind and mostly non-violent.”

Keith chuckled a bit, tears attempting to run down his face, “Mostly non-violent?” he questioned.

Shiro rocked them softly hoping to calm Keith down faster, “Well as a Demon all of us do have some violent tendencies, but those that are actually nice only become violent when those they care about come into the line of fire. And let me tell you they are the scariest fuckers you could ever see.” he said as a shiver ran down his spine. He could still remember when Matt, another halfling and his best friend demolished almost 20 demons who had been picking on his youngest sibling. That had been a dark day. 

Shiro snapped back to the present when Keith mumbled, “Do it.”

The demon distanced himself from the small child, making sure to look into his eyes, “Are you sure? Like i said before it will hurt.”

Keith gave Shiro a look and scoffed, “I’ve been living in hell getting tortured and beaten, I think I can take a bit of pain.”

Shiro was honestly shocked. This kid, who was 6 or 7 years old, was showing more bravery than even some of the demons that were apart of the King’s army. It was honestly amazing. Without giving Keith the chance to back down he touched the boy’s forehead and pushed his magic into him. Keith stifled a cry as the pain washed over him, it hurt, but not as badly as when he was beat to all hell by his foster father. Shiro searched quickly trying to make it as easy as possible on Keith until he found what it was that he was looking for. Deep within Keith’s soul, sealed away, was the boy’s demonic presence.  _ I was right. _ He withdrew easily and caught Keith as he pitched forward, chest laboring and covered in sweat.

“So?” Keith croaked out, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Shiro swept the boy into his arms and called for his familiar, “Yes,” was all he said.

Keith smiled a bit, “So I get to go with you?”

Shiro looked at Keith as Black reappeared at his side, “Yes you do.”

Keith was happy, for once in his life he was looking forward to what would happen next. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as unconsciousness took him. He had had a long night and if had finally caught up to him.

Shiro began to walk away, Black easily matching pace with him.  _ “So the child is coming with us?”  _ Black questioned.

Shiro portaled them back the the Nevada desert and stood before the entrance to the demonic realm, “Does this answer your question?” 

Black was smug as he answer a chirped “Yes.” to his master.

The cat familiar entered first, easily slipping into the the kaleidoscope of colors that made up the portal. Shiro passed on the edge, a half step shy of the portal. Glancing down at the small child in his arms, curled up to his chest, he knew he had done what was right. Now he just had to figure out what to tell the King…. And Matt. Matt was going to hold his over his head for the next millennia. Sighing softly Shiro stepped through, hoping that Keith would like the new life he was going to wake up to. It would definitely be better than what he had been through, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:: Thank you for reading, This way my first Voltron Au and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, I'd love to know what you all thought about it. - Lyall


End file.
